A Little Date
by xXSimplySunshineXx
Summary: Sometimes, things don't go as planned, and when these two are involved, nothing can be expected to go perfectly. When Whitney gets frustrated over her new boyfriend's lack of interest, she takes things into her own hands. Rather clumsily.


**A/N Requested by the ever-demanding Sarah. ****For Pete and Joan's sake, let my aching fingers rest! **

**...I was kidding, but you know that already...**

* * *

Whitney couldn't stand much more of this.

Tony was ignoring her. Again. And only on their third date! Was she really that boring? She tried, she really did, but _apparently_ whatever Tony was thinking about was more important than spending time with her. He hadn't looked at her once tonight, not once! Okay, so there was that _one_ time, but that wasn't important. What _was_ important, however, was the fact that Tony wasn't interested in her anymore. Did their relationship go downhill that quickly?

Well, she could just ask...

"Tony?" she asked, slightly raising the pitch of her voice, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Yeah," he replied, not turning his head to look at her.

It wasn't worth it, he didn't even look at her! This. Was. Hopeless.

"Never mind," Whitney turned back around, distancing herself from her date.

Tony slightly mumbled something, and removed his arm from around her shoulders.

Great. Wonderful. How awful can a date get? First: the movie theater they were going to closed down unexpectedly, then Tony got too caught up with some random show on the T.V to pay attention to her, and now he removes his arm from her shoulders. Everything was perfectly fine until now! Their first, and second dates had all gone perfectly, and now this happens. Peachy. Perfectly peachy.

She audibly sighed, placed her head in between her hands, and she felt _very_ fidgety...

Whitney started to get restless, repositioning herself on the couch every two seconds, playing with her fingers, and her hair. Sometimes leaning up against Tony, sometimes leaning up against the edge of the couch.

"Okay, what's the matter?" Tony finally turned to the side, slightly annoyed with her constant movement.

"Oh, nothing, just...sitting," Whitney replied calmly, crossing, and un-crossing her legs. She felt like she was on a sugar rush! Maybe it was the chocolate she -ahem-_ "borrowed"_ from the kitchen this morning?

"Uh-huh," he raised his eyebrows, but turned his attention back to the flickering screen,

Whitney switched positions, swinging her legs up over the top of the couch, laying upside down. She had absolutely no clue what she was doing, but it would definitely get Tony's attention.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Tony scolded, staring at the upside down head disapprovingly.

"I have no idea." she answered simply, lowering her head even further to the base of the couch.

"Get back up here!"

"Why?"

"It's just weird."

"You weren't paying attention to me before."

"So that's it, huh?" Tony put his head in his hands, "You're pretty stubborn."

"Eh, perks of the surname," Whitney shrugged, not bothering to look up.

Tony flicked off the T.V, "Alright, is that better?"

"Yep!" Whitney swung her legs back over the couch, and snuggled back next to Tony, "Okay, we're good now," she closed her eyes, and sighed. Finally, he noticed her again.

"Good." Tony wrapped his arms around her, "But I have one question."

"Sure," she looked up at him.

"How do you keep the blood from rushing to your head?"

"Practice."

Tony's eyes widened, "How many guys have you tried this on?" he demanded, slightly hurt.

"From gymnastics," she rolled her eyes, "Idiot."

He had forgotten that she took classes when she was younger, "Oh, right. Sorry."

"I know how you can make up for it though," she sing-songed.

"Really, how?" he asked playfully.

"Leave that thing off for once, and just talk to me." Whitney pointed at the blank T.V screen, of which she had now declared her nemesis. She straightened out, placed her arms around Tony's neck, and settled herself near him.

"I can definitely do that," he nodded, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Good, now talk."

"Fine, fine. So, are you finished with that History paper yet?"

"No, no, I meant you! Talk about you! What are you doing, how are you feeling, and stuff. You can handle that, can't you?"

"Okay, well, right now I'm talking to you, and I'm feeling kind of confused." Tony sang comically, trying to make her laugh.

"Very funny. You're a comedian," Whitney glared at him. Tony and his attempts at humor were sweet, just not today. Today, they were bordering on irritating, but she loved him anyway.

"I couldn't help it, you gave me the perfect set-up!" he pulled her into a loving embrace.

"I don't breathe hugs, Tony! I love you, but you've gotta lighten up a little!" she laughed, not realizing her mistake until it had already come out of her mouth.

But she soon did...

She used the "L" word! You never share the infamous "I love you's" on a third date! She could consider their relationship done. Over. Kaput. Way to go Whitney, you've scared off your first boyfriend. On your third date.

"What did you say?" Tony kept her close, tone firm, and searched her eyes for an explanation.

"I, uh, I don't know what-" she stumbled, moving back.

"You do know, you said it, I just want you to repeat it."

"Fine, you know what? I. Love. You. There I said it, happy? I'll save you the trouble, and leave myself." Whitney pushed him away from her, scrambled off the couch, and ran to the door. Forgetting her coat, forgetting everything.

She just ran.

Tony was processing what just happened. His third date, ever, and-she was gone. He didn't know why, but he had to go after her, it couldn't end like this! He shot up from the couch, and ran out the door after her.

"Cassie!" he saw her running down the sidewalk, head buried in her hands,

"Whitney, wait!" Tony called after her again, but she still didn't respond.

He ignored the stares from pedestrians, and ran after her.

Fortunately, he was faster than Whitney, and quickly caught up to her, "Cassie," he tried to grab her hand,

"What, Tony, what do you want? Can't you just leave me alone?" she shouted, tears staining her cheeks, facing him for a few precious seconds before turning back to run away. Tony caught her, spun her around, and held her shoulders.

"Don't you ever run out like that again," Whitney opened her mouth to retort, but he spoke faster, "Especially when I was about to say 'I love you too'."

"Tony...I'm so-"

"Yeah, I know, you're sorry. I am too, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," she smiled, and brushed the dried tears off her face, "You're nice like that."

"So, do you want to go back inside?"

"Sure, but the T.V stays off. Period."

"Deal," Tony draped an arm around her shoulders, and walked with her back home. Whitney rested her head on his shoulder, and she had never felt happier, or more loved, than in that moment just walking with him.

One of the best moments she had ever known.

* * *

**A/N In case you were wondering, I'm taking requests of_ both_ pairings. It's just that Sarah gets to me first, and she's got even more coming...**

** So, if you want me to write a one-shot, or a story, just PM me, and I'll write it. **

**Just to let you know, this request started out as "Tony ignores Whitney on their third date." **

**See how I work? Very different from the original request, ain't it?**


End file.
